Zodiak
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Donghyuck ingin mengatai diri sendiri bodoh karena kembali terhanyut dalam kerelaan dan keteguhan dalam mata Mark. Ia benci ketika tahu bahwa hal-hal yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya lagi-lagi jatuh dan jatuh lagi pada pemuda di hadapannya. Dikomis dari Chesee-ssu. (read a/n please) MarkHyuck. MarkChan. NCT


**Zodiak**

 **MarkHyuck**

 _dikomis dari author FFn penname: Chesee-ssu  
_

 _Hurt/Comfort_

 _DLDR!_

 _(Read a/n please)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Ya, selamat pagi, para pendengar setia radio kwakkwakland. Bertemu lagi dengan saya Ahn Han Ya atau Ms. AHY, hehehe. Baiklah, seperti biasa, pada sesi kali ini kita akan membahas tentang ramalan zodiak hari ini. Hayo, pasti pada deg-degan, 'kan?"

Suara radio mini yang terletak di atas meja sudah mengisi kamar Donghyuck. Donghyuck sendiri sembari mendengarkan suara radio yang menggema di ruangannya, menyibak jendela kamar. Seketika, cahaya mentari menyirami kamarnya, sudut-sudut kamarnya pun menjadi terang menderang. Ia pun menatap pohon yang berada di samping rumahnya, burung-burung kecil bercuit-cuit ceria seakan sedang bernyanyi. Walau matanya berfokus pada burung-burung kecil di seberang kamarnya, akan tetapi telinganya masih menyimak rentetan ucapan penyiar radio mengenai ramalan zodiak. Ramalan zodiak itu baru saja berbicara tentang zodiak akuarius. Tentang bagaimana keuangan zodiak akuarius hari ini akan menipis, dan dengan nada ceria si penyiar radio menyarankan agar aquarius hari ini tidak boros dalam berbelanja.

Donghyuck akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi karena ospek akan dimulai satu jam lagi, dan juga, zodiaknya belum disebutkan oleh si penyiar radio, jadi tentu saja ia bisa bersantai sedikit karena si penyiar masih membahas mengenai aquarius tentang masalah percintaan mereka. Ia menyampirkan handuknya di bahu, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Guyuran air shower menjilati kulit telanjangnya. Sedikit banyak, guyuran air itu membuatnya merasa ringan. Setelah bersusah-susah mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, bolak-balik dari rumah-SMA-Kampus hanya untuk mengurus verifikasi mahasiswa baru, akhirnya ... akhirnya dia bisa bernapas lega karena ia bisa masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan.

Walaupun ia benar-benar begitu senang masuk ke universitas yang ia inginkan, akan tetapi ia tidak terlalu senang dengan orientasi mahasiswa. Ia punya pengalaman kurang menyenangkan mengenai masa orientasi semasa sma. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kakak-kakak kelas itu menghukumnya hanya karena lupa membawa topi, akibatnya, ia pingsan ketika kakak kelasnya menghukumnya untuk push up 200 kali. Untungnya, hal ini langsung diketahui ibunya dan tentu saja kakak kelas itu meminta maaf dan kapok ketika ia mendapat sanksi membayar uang yang membuatnya hampir dicoret dari kartu keluarganya. Senyuman mekar ketika mengingat betapa menyedihkan wajah si kakak kelas.

Sadar ia terlalu lama berdiam diri di bawah shower, ia segera menyabuni diri. Bau kayu manis menyeruak ketika kamar mandi di buka. Radio mini di atas meja belajarnya sedang menyiarkan lagu _random_ sebagai tanda bahwa siaran zodiak kesayangannya sedang istirahat sebentar.

" _Don't know whyyyy_ ... _don't know whyyyyyy_ ," nyanyi Donghyuck penuh penghayatan ketika radio memutar lagu K Will. Kedua tangannya sibuk mencari baju-baju yang tergantung rapi di dalam lemari.

Ketika lagu sudah mulai mencapai akhir, Donghyuck mematut diri di depan cermin. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat dirinya sendiri. Orang tampan memang beda.

"Ya, kembali lagi di ramalan zodiak hari ini. Tadi kita sudah membahas akuarius sampai taurus. Nah untuk selanjutnya kita akan membahas gemini, yey!" donghyuck langsung duduk manis di atas kasur, menunggu penyiar berbicara lagi. "Nah, untuk gemini kali ini, masalah keuangannya-"

"DONGHYUCK!"

Hampir saja jantungnya meluncur bebas ke perut ketika teriakan ibunda tersayang menggema. Derap langkah beringas ibunya menjadi tanda bahwa ibunya akan menghabisinya habis-habisan. Dan, yap! Dengan tangan teracung sambil menggenggam spatula, ibunya masuk ke kamar dengan wajah geram.

"KAMU ITU BAGAIMANA, SIH? SEBENTAR LAGI PUKUL 9, NANTI KAMU TELAT KE KAMPUS!"

"Sebentar, Bu. Aku sedang dengar ramalan zodiak, nih."

"PEDULI SETAN, TURUN KAMU SEKARANG SARAPAN TERUS BERANGKAT!"

"Tapi, bu-"

"TURUN, DONGHYUCKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Iya, Bu. Iya."

Derap kaki menuruni tangga terdengar, radio mini di atas meja masih bersuara.

"Nah, sekarang, untuk percintaan gemini, nih!" sang penyiar berbicara penuh semangat. "Wah, apes sekali kalian hari ini. Kalian akan kembali bertemu dengan masa lalu kalian! Iya, masa lalu kalian, mantan! Tapi, hei, bertemu mantan bukan berarti suatu tanda sial, 'kan? Mungkin malah pertanda bagus karena ... bisa saja kalian bisa balikan lagi. Yah, yang manapun itu, semangat ya buat para gemini!"

xxx

Kaki-kakinya berlari cepat menuju kampusnya. Memang benar kampusnya dekat dengan rumahnya, hanya memakan waktu lima belas menit, Donghyuck bisa ke kampus sambil menutup mata. Tapi tetap saja ia kewalahan karena gedung fakultasnya jauh jauh jauh sekali dibanding fakultas yang lain.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat melihat lautan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru berada di halaman fakultasnya. Dengan santai ia berjalan membaur lautan manusia, mencoba mencari teman satu jurusan dengan melihat pita berwarna hitam di dada kiri mereka. Dengan fokus yang tajam, ia mencoba mencari, akan tetapi tidak ada yang memakai pita berwarna hitam. Wajahnya berkerut bingung, ia benar-benar yakin panitia ospek jurusan menyuruh mereka memakai pita berwarna hitam sebagai tanda pengenal, bukan merah, hijau, atau warna lainnya.

Menyerah karena tidak bisa menemukan teman sejurusan, Donghyuck pun akhirnya mendaratkan pantatnya di pendopo samping halaman. Ia mengipas diri dengan sebelah tangannya lalu meminum air yang ia bawa. Hampir saja ia tersedak saat seseorang dari samping menepuk punggungnya keras. Ia ingin marah, akan tetapi tidak jadi ketika melihat pita hitam tersemat manis di dada kiri lelaki itu.

"Akhirnya ada juga teman! Aku sempat cemas ketika melihat tidak ada orang yang pakai pita hitam. Kukira salah kampus hahaha," Donghyuck tak membalas perkataan lelaki itu. "Oh, iya, perkenalkan, namaku Renjun. Panggil saja begitu, kalau kamu siapa? Oh, maaf aku tadi membuatmu hampir tersedak."

"Tidak masalah," Donghyuck membalas, memahami perbuatan Renjun. "Namaku Donghyuck, salam kenal."

Tepat ketika mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri, pemberitahuan akan dimulainya ospek berkumandang. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru pun berbaris menurut jurusan masing-masing. Di depan mereka, nampak kakak-kakak kelas hadir berurutan, Donghyuck mencoba mendongak karena orang yang berada di depannya lebih tinggi sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat lebih. Kakak kelas mereka tampan dan cantik, wajah mereka terlihat baik. Donghyuck sudah ingin bersyukur kepada Tuhan andai saja ia tak melihat wajah mantannya berada di barisan kakak kelas yang akan mengospeknya. Ketika mantannya sampai ke barisan mereka, mata mereka berdua bertemu sejenak, kemudian senyuman mantannya menjadi dua kali lebih lebar. Donghyuck dapat mendengar mahasiswi baru di jurusannya menahan napas ketika melihat mantannya tebar pesona. Donghyuck mendecih sebal, dalam hati mengirim kutukan tanpa batas.

Mark Lee bangsat.

Xxx

"Wajahmu kenapa masam begitu?"

Donghyuck melirik Renjun yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Tentu ia tak ingin membicarakan masalah mantan yang ia temui di hari pertama ospek bersama Renjun. Mereka baru kenal, oke? Tak mungkin Donghyuck dengan senang hati memberikan rahasia paling kelam dalam hidupnya.

"Penjelasan dosennya membosankan, aku jadi bete," Donghyuck tak sepenuhnya bohong akan hal ini, dosen yang memberitahu tentang menjadi mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bersama tetek bengeknya benar-benar membuatnya bosan. Ia bisa melihat seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di sana juga setuju dengannya, lihat saja, wajah mereka seolah mengerti dan paham apa yang bapak itu jelaskan sementara pikiran mereka melayang ke mana-mana.

"Iya, maklumi saja, bapaknya sudah tua," Renjun berbisik pelan, "Omong-omong, tadi para gadis membicarakan salah satu kakak kelas. Kata mereka dia tampan."

Perempatan imajiner ala animasi nampak pada Donghyuck. Ia tahu siapa yang Renjun maksud kakak tampan, karena ia tahu, makanya ia kesal setengah mati. Akhirnya, dikarenakan situasi hatinya panas, ia membiarkan perkataan Renjun seperti kentut, menyebalkan di awal namun lama kelamaan akan terbiasa.

"Ah ... aku juga ingin jadi orang tampan. Hei, menurutmu apa aku cukup tampan?" tak usah menoleh pun Donghyuck tahu bahwa Renjun tersenyum lebar.

"Yah ... lumayanlah, setidaknya dengan wajahmu kamu bisa menggaet lima sampai enam om-om."

"Sembarangan! Aku ga suka om-om!"

"Ahem ..."

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika dosen di depan kelas berdehem kencang. Seluruh ruangan di kelas pun segera menatapi mereka.

"Kamu yang di sana, coba ulangi apa yang saya jelaskan tadi," ucap dosennya seraya menunjuk Renjun. Renjun sendiri gelagapan, ia bingung harus jawab apa. Karena Renjun diam saja akhirnya pak dosen itu memberinya nasihat panjang, yang cukup membuat seorang preman taubat. Setelah pak dosen itu selesai berceramah, ia kembali menjelaskan tentang poin-poin apa saja yang didapat ketika melanggar peraturan universitas.

Donghyuck bernapas lega, bersyukur tidak ditunjuk oleh dosennya.

Xxx

Ketika penjelasan dari pak dosen sudah selesai, mereka melanjutkannya dengan istirahat. Selama istirahat, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru diperbolehkan untuk ke luar kelas, entah untuk jajan, buang air, atau mungkin cari pasangan. Sebelum para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru ke luar kelas, para kakak kelas memberi mereka nasi kotak untuk makan siang mereka. Lagi-lagi Donghyuck menatap sebal saat melihat Mark membagikan makanan, ugh, kalau saja Donghyuck tidak ingat penjara, mungkin saat ini ia sudah mencakar-cakar wajah sok tampan Mark.

"Wah, lauknya daging! Universitas ini keren sekali," Donghyuck menatap Renjun yang kagum karena isi makanannya. "Ah iya, Donghyuck, aku mau ke luar dulu. Aku tidak bawa minum, tolong jaga kotakku, ya," Donghyuck mengangguk singkat lalu matanya mengekor Renjun yang mulai berada di bibir pintu, "Oh iya, Donghyuck mau nitip, tidak?" melihat Donghyuck yang menggeleng, Renjun secepat kilat pergi dari kelas.

Donghyuck menatap seisi kelas, sedikit banyak, ia bisa melihat mereka membentuk kelompok kecil. Ia tahu nama-nama beberapa anak di kelas, tapi belum berkenalan secara langsung, hanya Renjun saja yang ia kenal sampai mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Ia ingin berkenalan dengan mereka, hanya saja ia ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Masih banyak waktu untuk mengenal mereka, toh, mereka bakal bersama dalam waktu yang lama.

Akhirnya, karena bosan, Donghyuck pun mengambil _handphone_ nya, membuka situs ramalan zodiak yang tadi ia dengar di radio. Sedikit banyak, ia cukup kesal pada ibunya karena menyuruhnya untuk berangkat ke kampus sementara ia belum mendengar zodiaknya. Dengan penuh fokus Donghyuck men _scroll_ situs kesayangannya.

"Masih suka lihat ramalan zodiak?"

Donghyuck terkesiap lalu menoleh ke belakang, Mark dengan senyum penuh menatapnya, Donghyuck mendengkus kesal lalu berbalik cepat, seolah-olah tak menganggap Mark ada. Tak berkecil hati, Mark pun mengambil tempat duduk Renjun, dan duduk di sampingnya. Donghyuck melotot dan ingin pergi tapi tangan Mark menahannya.

"Kenapa, sih?"

Nada suara Donghyuck meninggi tanpa ia sadari, raut wajah penuh amarah tergambar jelas saat Mark melihatnya. Ada rasa menyesal saat ia melihat wajah mantannya penuh kebencian padanya. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, ia melepas genggaman tangannya, senyum ia ukir di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar, memperbaiki masalah kita."

"Tak ada yang perlu diperbaiki, kautahu."

"Ada! Tolong dengar-"

"Wah! Kak Mark ada di sini, kukira kakak ikut makan dengan kakak kelas yang lain."

Mereka berdua melihat tiga orang mahasiswi yang baru masuk kelas. Donghyuck dapat melihat wajah mereka begitu senang melihat Mark. Ada sedikit rasa kesal ketika melihat mereka bertiga, entah kenapa.

"Kakak sedang membicarakan apa dengan dia? Ah omong-omong, kita belum berkenalan secara langsung, ya. Namaku Lee Jae He, namamu?"

"Kim Donghyuck," senyum formalitas terukir sempurna di wajah.

"Wah, nama yang bagus," gadis yang berada di belakang Lee Jae He menimpali. "Kenalkan, namaku Yura, kalau dia Choi Li We."

Donghyuck membalas dengan ucapan. "Salam kenal, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik," lalu diiringi kembali dengan senyum formal. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, ia berharap Mark dan ketiga gadis ini segera pergi menjauh darinya. Ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian, apalagi sekarang tangannya benar-benar gatal untuk melihat ramalan zodiaknya akan tetapi entah kenapa sepertinya hari ini terlalu banyak rintangan hanya untuk mendengar dan melihat ramalan zodiak hariannya.

Ketiga gadis itu kemudian mengambil kursi di depan mereka, kemudian duduk dengan posisi condong ke arah Mark. Donghyuck merasa ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk pergi akan tetapi lagi-lagi tangan Mark secara ajaib berada di paha Donghyuck, kemudian dalam sekejap pahanya terasa ngilu karena cubitan Mark. Donghyuck menatap Mark penuh benci, ia tahu Mark melakukan itu agar ia tak meninggalkan Mark sendirian, dasar sialan!

"Oh, iya, kalian berdua sepertinya saling kenal, ya? Kalian berdua ada hubungan apa?"

"Kami berdua dulu satu satu SMA," Mark menjawab singkat.

"Wahh, padahal kukira kakak dan Donghyuck itu kakak adik."

"Iya! Habis wajah kalian mirip, sih," Choi Li We berujar sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Ya, atau mungkin kalian berdua jodoh? Ah, maaf lancang, tapi kata nenekku kalau wajahnya mirip berarti jodoh, lho."

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja kamu, Yura. Ngaco, ih!"

Disaat mereka semua saling bicara, Renjun yang berada di mulut pintu terpaku melihat bangkunya dan Donghyuck sudah penuh orang. Belum lagi kakak kelasnya terlihat meraba-raba nasi kotaknya di atas meja. Renjun ingin langsung nimbrung dan mengusir mereka semua, tentu saja, terutama kakak Mark karena secara terang-terangan menodai nasi kotaknya di depan mata. Akan tetapi mata kakak kelasnya itu mengatakan, "Tolong pergilah dulu ke tempat lain, untuk nasi kotaknya nanti akan kuganti sebanyak yang kamu mau."

Renjun akhirnya mengalah, tak apa, nanti dia akan minta ke kakak panitia lain tentang nasi kotaknya. Yang penting dia makan.

Xxx

"Hei, hei. Ospek hari ini sudah selesai, tidak mau pergi ke mana gitu?"

Donghyuck melirik Renjun sebentar kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku-buku yang ia dapat dari dosen yang tadi. Dimasukkan buku-buku tebal itu ke dalam tas kemudian ia sampirkan pada kedua bahunya.

"Oh ayolahhh," Renjun menarik-narik pakaian Donghyuck sehingga membuatnya sedikit lecek. "Lagipula ospeknya pulang satu jam lebih cepat, apa tidak mau jalan-jalan dulu, gitu?"

Donghyuck menghela napas, baru saja ia kenal Renjun beberapa jam, ternyata sifat menyebalkannya sudah keluar begini. "Memangnya kau tidak capek apa?"

Renjun menggeleng penuh semangat. "Untuk apa capek? Toh, daritadi kita cuma duduk-duduk doang mendengar ocehan dosen tanpa henti. Terus, sisanya diajak ngobrol santai dan _ice breaking_ oleh kakak-kakak kelas. Apanya yang bikin capek?"

"Ya menurutku itu bikin capek, gara-gara kegiatan ini aku jadi merindukan kasur."

"Nggak seru, ah. Masa begitu saja langsung rindu kasur. Lagipula jarak rumahmu ke kampus itu dekat pakai banget! Kalau khawatir tentang ibumu, bisa telepon, 'kan? Bilang saja mau main denganku."

"Memangnya kau mau ajak aku ke mana? Kalau masalah minta izin, sih, aku yakin ibuku pasti mengizinkan."

Donghyuck tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Renjun yang menjadi serius. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah itu jadi seterang lampu neon. "Di dekat sini ada _game center_ , 'kan? Ayo ke sana!"

Donghyuck tahu _game center_ mana yang Renjun maksud, dulu, ia sering ke sana. Saking seringnya, para pegawai di sana sering memberinya koin cuma-cuma, dan tentu saja, terlalu sering berada di _game center_ menyebabkan ibumu jadi _godzila_ dadakan karena anaknya lebih cinta _game center_ dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri.

"Oke, kita ke sana."

"Nah, begitu, dong," Renjun tersenyum cerah. "Ah, omong-omong, tolong jaga tasku dulu, ya. Aku mau ke toilet."

Renjun segera berlari meninggalkan Donghyuck sendirian di kelas. Ya, karena teman-temannya sudah pulang, hanya ia sendiri di kelas, sedangkan beberapa kakak kelas tadi ia lihat dari jendela mereka sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil tertawa-tawa. Donghyuck tak masalah jika ia sendirian, toh, akhirnya, setelah melewati hal-hal yang membuatnya lelah, akhirnya ia bisa juga melihat situs ramalan zodiak favoritnya.

Matanya bergerak teratur membaca zodiak gemini. Ia mengangguk membenarkan saat membaca bahwa keuangan gemini hari ini agak boros. Zodiak ini tahu saja bahwa nanti ia akan jalan-jalan dengan Renjun ke _game center_ , dan tentu saja itu akan menguras uang jajannya. Untuk masalah karir, ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya karena ia masih mahasiswa. Dan terakhir ... untuk masalah percintaan. Donghyuck memfokuskan diri pada layar dua kali lipat.

"Gemini hari ini akan bertemu dengan mantan," Donghyuck lagi-lagi mengangguk membenarkan, memang akurat sekali ramalan di sini. "Memang terlihat apes akan tetapi-"

"Belum pulang?"

"DEMI DEWA!"

Donghyuck mendongak dan melihat Mark berada di ambang pintu kemudian tertawa. Wajah Donghyuck memerah secara perlahan. Tanpa ia sadari Mark mendekat padanya, kemudian mengambil kursi dan memutarnya, sehingga kini mereka berdua saling duduk berhadapan.

"Latahmu masih juga belum berubah, ya," senyum Mark makin lebar saat melihat wajah Donghyuck makin memerah.

"Berisik!" Donghyuck membalas ketus, sedari tadi ia melihat ke luar, dalam hati berharap bahwa Renjun segera datang sehingga ia bisa pergi menjauh dari Mark.

"Ketus sekali. Padahal aku bertanya baik-baik."

Akhirnya, dengan mata penuh kebencian Donghyuck menatapnya. "Dengar, ya. Kau dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, tolong, berhentilah mendekat atau menjelaskan apapun padaku."

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut mendengar kebenarannya?"

Panah beracun imajiner tepat menembus jantungnya. Membuat detaknya berhenti sejenak, membawanya ke memori lama yang berusaha ia tutupi. Memori itu mulai berputar di otaknya, seolah tidak mendengar jerit hati Donghyuck yang mencoba mengubur memori itu kembali.

Saat itu, ketika cuaca sedang panas, ia yang masih kelas dua SMA menerima telepon dari Mark, yang dulu masih jadi kekasihnya. Rasa senang membuncah dalam diri ketika orang terkasih menelponnya. Pada dering ke tiga, ia segera mengangkat teleponnya. Suara ceria menyambut Mark yang sedang berada di Vancouver sana, tanah kelahirannya. Berada di Korea bersama bibinya memang menyenangkan, akan tetapi Mark anak yang baik, tentu ia akan pulang ketika libur telah tiba. Donghyuck menanyai kabarnya dan menanyai kegiatannya di sana. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah.

Sampai akhirnya Mark, di seberang sana, dengan suara yang tercekat, memantapkan diri untuk bicara hal yang menyakitkan. Donghyuck yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya membeku saat Mark mengucap kata putus padanya. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

" _Kenapa?"_

Ia masih ingat ketika Mark tak menjawab, ia ditinggalkan dalam keadaan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Mark berkata demikian. Ia tidak mengerti. Saat ia mencoba bertanya lagi, Mark memblokir nomornya, media sosialnya, dan perlahan menghilang bagai buih di lautan.

Senyuman getir menghiasi wajah Donghyuck, ah, ia benci mengingat hal itu.

"Kenapa katamu? Karena itu semua sudah terlambat," ia tidak ingin menatap wajah Mark, karena jika ia menatapnya, maka air matanya akan tumpah. "Dulu, aku berusaha bertanya padamu, tapi apa, kau menghindar! Kau harusnya ingat betapa gigihnya aku saat mencoba mempertahankan ini semua, betapa aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sudah berusaha, tapi ...,"

Mark tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat air mata Donghyuck berlinang. Ia mencegah tangan Donghyuck agar tidak menutupi wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku memang berengsek."

"Bukan, kau bangsat."

"Berengsek dan bangsat biar lebih lengkap," Mark mencoba menghapus jejak air mata Donghyuck dengan jempolnya, mata Mark melembut melihat Donghyuck yang berhenti menangis. "Aku tahu kau kecewa, aku tahu diriku memang bangsat. Tapi, hei, aku juga sama denganmu. Aku juga terluka, maka dari itu, aku ingin memperjelas masalah ini. Jadi, tolong dengar penjelasanku."

Mark dapat melihat pandangan mata Donghyuck, ada keraguan terpancar di sana, ia menggenggam tangan Donghyuck, berkata dalam diam bahwa ia tak akan memaksa jika lelaki itu tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya.

Donghyuck menatapnya, matanya teguh akan keingintahuan. "Baiklah, aku dengarkan." Mark mengulas senyumnya, mencoba menceritakan pahit kisah mereka yang mereka tutupi dalam tirai hitam.

Donghyuck mendengarkan layaknya seorang anak yang diceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur oleh ibunya, sayangnya, dongeng yang diceritakan akan membuatnya merasakan mimpi buruk seumur hidup. Berharap untuk bisa terjaga selamanya daripada tidur dan melihat fantasi dalam otaknya membuatnya gila.

Begitu juga dengan cerita kelam yang ia tutup rapat-rapat, ketika alasan Mark memutuskan hubungan mereka begitu jelas baginya, perasaan yang terbendung sempurna kini tumpah ruah. Otak dan raut wajahnya tak bisa berfungsi dengan benar.

Ia bercerita, waktu itu, jauh sebelum ia pergi ke Vancouver, satu setengah tahun ketika mereka pacaran, Mark mendapat kontak dari cinta pertamanya. Ia tahu bahwa ujian ketika sedang menjalin kasih sering terjadi, Mark juga berusaha untuk berhubungan dengannya seminim mungkin. Akan tetapi, seperti menipu diri sendiri, Mark tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, ia melakukan satu kesalahan. Menipu Donghyuck dan dirinya sendiri. Singkat kata selingkuh dari orang yang mencintainya selama satu setengah tahun.

Semua berjalan bagai air yang mengalir, lancar tanpa hambatan. Mark bisa mendapatkan dua hati dalam genggamannya, ini menyenangkan, tentu saja. Tapi raut wajah Donghyuck yang menghantuinya dalam mimpi membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah menodai kepercayaan pemuda itu diam-diam.

"Akhirnya, setelah tiga bulan aku resmi jadian dengannya, akhirnya aku memutuskan ... bahwa terus menduakanmu itu tidak baik," Mark menghela napas, ia menunduk, Donghyuck tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyesal dari dalam hatinya. "Akhirnya, ketika aku berada di Vancouver, setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu beberapa kali. Aku merasa bahwa memutuskanmu itu yang terbaik buatku."

Mark seperti menyiram minyak pada api, Mark tak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Donghyuck saat ini, mata lelaki itu hampa, mungkin terlalu kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya hari ini.

"Kalau ini terlalu berat bagimu, mungkin-"

"Lanjutkan, jangan pedulikan aku."

"Tapi ...," Mark terdiam, menyadari bahwa apa yang Donghyuck katakan benar adanya. Ia yang memaksa Donghyuck untuk mendengarnya, ia yang merusak kehidupan yang susah payah Donghyuck bangun lagi. Jika ia berhenti sekarang, mungkin Donghyuck tak akan memberinya kesempatan lagi.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengesah dan melanjutkan cerita yang masih berada di balik tirai.

Singkat cerita, walau setengah tahun Mark dan _sang cinta_ pertamanya meresmikan hubungan, tetap saja setiap malam tidur Mark tidak pernah nyenyak. Ia selalu melihat mimpi yang berbeda namun dengan orang yang sama. Ia selalu melihat Donghyuck, dengan mata penuh tatapan kecewa dan penuh kebencian memenuhi tiap ruang mimpinya.

Rasa bersalah yang terus menumpuk membuat Mark takut kewarasannya akan hilang secara perlahan. Namun ternyata, tak hanya rasa bersalah yang membuat Mark jadi begini. Ia baru menyadari bahwa rasa rindu merayap perlahan, memenuhi sanubarinya.

Ia akui, ia begitu senang ketika perasaannya terhubung dengan sang cinta pertama, tentu saja. Tetapi makin hari ia makin merindukan Donghyuck, ia merindukan senyumnya, marahnya, maupun air matanya. Mark ingin mengutuk diri sendiri akan betapa bajingannya ia. Ia mendapat dua hati dengan mudah, lalu mempermainkannya.

Pada bulan kesembilan, ia akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungannya dengan sang cinta pertama. Marah? Tentu saja, kemarahan gadis yang selalu ia damba dalam mimpi ketika masih bocah meluap-luap bagaikan magma panas. Wajar jika gadis itu memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar lalu menyumpahinya untuk mati di jalan.

"Aku suka gadis itu, sayang sekali kutukannya tidak terjadi." Donghyuck menyela cerita Mark sambil tersenyum senang, lalu menyuruh Mark untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Walau aku sudah memutuskan gadis itu, akan tetapi aku ragu pada perasaanku sendiri. Akhirnya, aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri, apakah aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Atau itu hanyalah rasa bersalahku saja? Aku sempat melanjutkan kuliahku di Vancouver sana, sekitar dua semester. Aku mencoba membuka pikiranku, mencoba temukan jawaban."

"Lalu? Jawaban apa yang kaudapat."

Senyuman tipis Mark yang membuat rahim gadis-gadis menghangat pun nongkrong di wajahnya. "Menemukanmu." Mark menatap Donghyuck, kedua tangannya merayap menangkap tangan Donghyuck, menggenggamnya lembut. "Lalu memperbaiki segalanya."

Donghyuck terdiam, merasakan tangan hangat Mark. Semua masih ia cerna, ia tidak ingin sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Pertahanan yang ia bangun kembali lagi-lagi runtuh karena Mark. Jujur saja, ia takut dan tidak percaya pada Mark, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Ada ketakutan tersendiri jika suatu hari nanti Mark akan begini lagi, dan ia akan terperangkap dalam jaring yang sama lagi.

Walaupun begitu, dari lubuk hatinya, ia tahu perasaan itu masih ada. Perasaan untuk melihat Mark lagi, untuk memperbaiki lalu bersama lagi, perasaan itu walau pudar namun tetap ia rasakan.

"Kau sudah menemukanku, lalu mulai menceritakan segalanya. Kau sudah mencoba perbaiki semuanya. Lalu, setelah ini apa?"

"...aku, tidak tahu ..." Donghyuck mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jujur saja, setelah bicara semuanya, aku ingin kamu kembali lagi padaku. Tapi, menurutku itu terlalu egois, aku tahu kamu masih terluka, atau kehidupanmu yang kamu tata ulang rusak kembali karenaku. Maka dari itu ... mungkin untuk sekarang, biarkan aku membantumu untuk memulihkan luka itu, lalu menata hidupmu kembali."

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Itu keputusanmu, aku tak akan memaksa."

Donghyuck ingin mengatai diri sendiri bodoh karena kembali terhanyut dalam kerelaan dan keteguhan dalam mata Mark. Ia benci ketika tahu bahwa hal-hal yang seperti inilah yang membuatnya lagi-lagi jatuh dan jatuh lagi pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku ...," dia terdiam, keraguan merayap dalam dirinya. "Untuk sekarang, kukira jadi teman dulu lebih baik? Karena jujur saja aku belum percaya padamu seutuhnya."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, kurasa?"

"Apa maksudmu 'kurasa', hah? Sudah untung aku mau memaafkanmu."

"Hahaha, maaf."

Di sisi lain, dari balik kelas, Renjun mengamati mereka lalu tersenyum senang. Besok Renjun akan minta Mark untuk traktir dia makan _steak_ mahal.

 **END**

* * *

 _a/n:_ Hallo! Ku kembali dengan sebuah fic yang mengisi timeline kalian walaupun akhir-akhir ini MarkHyuck sudah banyak asupan dan kita sebagai penumpang kapalnya sampai kekenyangan wwwww

jadi bagi yang notis kalimat teratas, bawah judul, bahwa ini bukan fic saya tapi fic yang saya komis dari indomie buddy saya **penname Chesee-ssu** atau di **fb: hutammeti** yang kini sedang _**open commision**_.

dan ada kabar bahagia juga (bagi saya sendiri sebenernya)

bahwa

 **MarkHyuck Unofficial Fanbook to celebrate 7th anniversary of Selai** _sudah bisa dipesan_ **tanggal 20 November 2018** nanti ;;)) untuk **info lebih lanjut** akan saya **post tanggal 20 di fic Gemini Feed** _karena bagi yang ga pengen Gemini Feed berakhir open ending, endingnya ada di fanbook ini_ wwww dan juga saya share info di **instagram nerdyart14** dan **fb: aydan ai deathday**

sekiaaan~~ sampai jumpa tujuh hari lagi dan sebelum masa hiatus saya sampai maret atau april tahun depan.

jangan lupa kibar bendera MarkHyuck apalagi mereka dengan baik hati spilled the tea banget soal romansa keduanya duh /heh

babai~~


End file.
